


Milking It

by stars28



Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Broken Bones, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: If Youngjae has to be sick, he's at least going to get as much pampering out of the others as he can.
Relationships: BamBam & Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum & Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang
Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770742
Kudos: 10





	Milking It

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, Happy New Year! Secondly, I never thought that I’d be able to keep going with this series as long as I have!

Youngjae groaned as he woke up. He could feel the pain emitting from his left leg already, seeing as he hadn't had some painkillers since yesterday evening when he fell asleep.

"Hyungs!" He yelled, hoping that one of the members would hear him.

His bedroom door soon creaked open and Mark entered.

"Hello Youngjae," Mark said, walking over to Youngjae's bed, "You ready to get up and have some painkillers?"

"Yes!" He replied, banging his fist against his pillow in mock annoyance, "Help me hyung!"

Mark laughed and passed Youngjae his crutches from the other side of the bedroom.

Once he was stood up, one leg firmly on the floor whilst the other was bent at the knee and hovering just above the floor, Youngjae followed Mark out into the hallway. He slowly used his crutches to get to the kitchen.

By the time Youngjae made it to the kitchen, their breakfast was on the table. Everyone else was already seated at the table, consuming their own meals.

"Oh Youngjae hyung!" Yugyeom said through a mouthful of cereal, "Your meds are here!"

"Thanks Yugyeom-ah." He accepted the bottle of prescribed painkillers that the doctor gave him on the day he'd broken his leg.

He carefully lowered himself into the free dining room chair nearest the door, leaning his crutches against the back of the chair, and began to eat the bowl of cereal that Jinyoung slid across the table for him.

"You know you need to eat before having any meds." Jinyoung said in a no-nonsense tone.

(-)

Youngjae was bored. Everyone else was at practice and he was stuck at home with only his phone and the TV to entertain himself. At any other time, he would have been glad for the break, but knowing that he had to stay at home - away from practice and away from the other members temporarily - for at least six weeks, possibly more depending on how well his leg healed, was making him want to go back to practice.

As he sat back down with a warm bowl of ramen for his lunch, his phone began to ring. He answered and put it on loudspeaker so he could eat at the same time.

"Hello Jackson hyung!" He said, before slurping a mouthful of noodles.

Jackson laughed, "I take it you found the ramen we left for you."

Youngjae swallowed and then replied, "Yes I did. Thank you! How's practice going?"

"It's so tiring Youngjae-ah! I might break my own leg so I can get out of it."

"I'm sure the new routine isn't that bad." Youngjae took another bite of his noodles, "Don't break your leg hyung, you'll be even worse than me at staying put."

"You've got a point."

They chatted for another half an hour before Jackson said that he had to go back to practice.

(-)

Youngjae was very glad when he heard the door opening over the sound of the television. He reached for his crutches and heaved himself up to greet the members.

“I’ve been so bored with out you!” He said dramatically.

Jaebum laughed, “I’m sure you’ve been just fine. I mean the apartment hasn’t burned down or anything, has it?”

“Hyung!” He pouted, “That’s mean!”

"But, you can't deny, true." Jaebum said, as the rest of the members entered and began taking off their shoes.

Youngjae muttered about how Jaebum hyung was a mean hyung before he was swept into a tight hug.

"BamBam!" He struggled with his crutches flailing wildly at either side of his body to free himself, "I can't breath!"

The younger finally let him go after a few more moments. Youngjae took several big gasps of air dramatically. He frowned at BamBam, who simply laughed at his predicament.

"Why is everyone being mean to me?"

(-)

It was later and by now everyone else had had a shower and something to eat. Youngjae's shower experience was, of course, a lot more difficult due to the fact that he'd had to wrap his plaster in a plastic bag in order to keep it dry whilst he was in the shower. But he was glad that he'd made the effort to do that, he felt a lot cleaner now.

"Youngjae-ah, do you want to watch a movie while we eat?" Jaebum asked, holding two blows of simple, yet filling ramen.

"Yes!" Yugyeom shouted from the hallway.

"Wasn’t asking you Yugyeom!" Jaebum yelled back, before focusing back on Youngjae, "So, do you want to?"

Astonished that the leader was even considering letting them all eat in the living room, Youngjae nodded multiple times. He was all too aware that this was an opportunity that wouldn't come around very often, so he was going to take full advantage of the situation.

He carefully made his way from the kitchen into the living room, following Jaebum, as the rest of the members assembled.

"Don't think that this is going to be happening every night." Jaebum said, glaring sternly at the two youngest members of the group, "This is only happening while Youngjae's leg is healing."

"So we've got another six weeks of eating on the sofa then? Awesome!" BamBam said, high-fiving Yugyeom.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos mean everything to me, as do comments!
> 
> See you next month!


End file.
